You've Always Been My Girl
by TruePlainHearts
Summary: In the end it wasn't danger and bullets that brought Oliver and Felicity crashing together. It was a quiet night and a silent realisation. Prompt: Oliver kisses Felicity's scar.


This is a oneshot for a tumblr prompt by sophieingelaere...

"Am I the only thinking that when Olicity happens Oliver will kiss Felicity's scar? Because I know I want that to happen :) To comfort her or really lovingly :) A girl can dream!"

And alse because she asked so nicely for me to write it.

* * *

It had been two years since Felicity had felt the hot burning in her shoulder as Tockman's bullet sliced through her flesh. Two years since she had made yet another fruedian slip, referring to herself as Oliver's "girl". Two years since she had been surprised when Oliver had placed a gentle hand on the side of her face and agreed with her narcotic addled rambling.

"You will always be my girl, Felicity."

At the time she was too drugged to be embarrased by her telling purr as he told her these words, despite the fact that he didn't mean them in the way she not-so-secretly wished. Or at least so she had thought at the time. In the end it hadn't been a bullet or any other life and death situation that had brought them crashing together. Instead they had come crashing together in as average a day as they could imagine. It had been months since Oliver and Sara had decided they were better as friends. Felicity had even dated Barry briefly before it had become clear that his superhero committments in Central City made any potential relationship impossible.

It was just another Tuesday night in Oliver's spacious but oddly homely apartment that he had bought just weeks after he had fallen out with his mother over Thea's paternity. Digg was out of town with Lyla so they had put the arrow-ing on hold for one night to catch up with the QC business plans and financial reports they had fallen behind on over pizza and the expensive red wine Oliver knew Felicity loved.

Oliver had a striking epiphany at exactly 9:47pm when he looked up at Felicity on his couch from where he sat on the floor, surrounded by towers of folders and document boxes. Her legs were folded underneath her and her bottom lip bitten gently beneath her front teeth as she concentrated on whatever mind numbingly boring report she was reading. It struck him when he realised just how much she was always there for him. It was almost 10pm on a weeknight, technically on their night off, but there she was, on his couch helping him even though he had never even asked her. He had never had to. She knew him better than his own family and he trusted her with his life. Not only that, she was always there for him with her brilliant intellect and a smile as bright the sun. He didn't want to even consider where he would be now if he hadn't climbed into the back of her tiny car years ago though he knew the chances of him even still being alive were slim at best. She had saved his life in so many ways. Not just by preventing his death as she had so often. Just by being in his life and dragging it out of the darkness she had saved his life daily.

Oliver pulled himself up to sit besider her on the couch, Felicity still absorbed in her stocks report.

"Felicity?" He said softly, rousing her from her reading.

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow over tired eyes and he wondered what he had ever done to deserve her. She probably hadn't slept more than a few hours a night in months but she never faltered in her unwavering loyalty to everyone she cared about.

"Mmmmm?" she murmed softly running her hand through the long blonde hair she had long since released from its ponytail.

Oliver didn't know why it took him over three years to realise that even though he didn't deserve her, that she was in danger just being around her, she would never leave and he could never survive it if she did. He was in love with her and denying it wasn't helping anyone. It was clear to anyone that she was an integral part of his life and the fact that he had kept his distance to try to protect her didn't change a thing. Just by being his assistant, partner in crime and closest friend she was in danger. Denying what they both wanted was only hurting them. He had been an fool and he couldn't deny himself anymore.

"I don't deserve you." Oliver said quietly, watching Felicity's surprised reaction.

"What do you mean? What's wrong." She asked confused and worried about what had caused his sudden serious mood.

"You have given up every part of your life that isn't directly related to me, and I don't deserve it." He said, placing a soft hand on her cheek just like he had done as she pouted at him from on top of the steel table in the foundry wearing his blue shirt.

"You're not making any sense Oliver. I do all of this because I need to. Because it's important."

"I know and this is what I need ." Oliver whispered, threading his fingers through her hair to rest on the slender column of her neck. He lent in to capture her lips softly with his own, smiling as heard a soft kitten mewl. As he pulled back, Oliver leant his forehead against hers.

"I just need you." Oliver murmered, his thumb tracing her cheekbone.

"Oliver..." Felicity whispered after she had regained her voice. "I'll always be here."

"I know... You've always been my girl." Oliver said softly drawing back to look into her brilliant blue eyes to share a smile, both remembering that night two years ago.

"I always will be." Felicity breathed as she pulled Oliver back to her lips by his loosened tie.

The soft affection of the moment prior had given way to the kind of passion that only comes from years of unresolved sexual tension and a deep connection that has been denied for far too long.

"Oliver." Felicity moaned, pushing his back against the sofa and climbing over to straddle his hips. She kissed him with a ferocity that he he hadn't expected from his bubbly blonde partner. Though, in the years she had stood by him she had proven to be a far more complicated, dynamic, vivacious and utterly amazing woman that she seemed at first glace. Yes, she was sweet and innocent, but she was also feirce, brilliant and stronger than even she knew. He was in no way her equal but she stood by him anyway.

He didn't want to in any way rush her but Felicity took all Oliver's best intentions and threw them out the window, grappling desperately with his tie and shirt. Oliver groaned as Felicty ripped open his white dress shirt and raked her short painted nails over his shoulders, pushing his shirt off as she went. He removed his hands from her golden hair exactly as long as it took to tear his shift off his arms before he tangled them back in her hair, pulling her as close as he could to him and kissing her with reckless abandon.

Oliver's kisses began tracking down Felicity's cheek and neck, peppering her shoulder while he grasped her tightly. He slowly began unbuttoning her sweater, pushing it off her shoulders to give himself more perfect ivory skin to worship. It wasn't until he switched shoulders that he came across the small silver line on her otherwise unmarred skin. A tiny but stark reminder of her brave she was. He had never meant for her to get hurt helping him but he should have known from the very beginning that she was far too good, too stubborn, to not get involved.

Oliver slowed his movements, his hands softly carressing her back and he pressed a gentle kiss to the Felicity's scar. A reminder all at once of how selfless, brave and fragile she was. How fragile they all were. Just a few inches further south and he would have lost her that night. Now he knew how she must have felt all those times he came back to the foundry with yet another wound to add to his ever expanding collection.

"Felicity, I love you." Oliver whispered quietly against her tiny scar. Almost too quietly for her to hear but when she froze in his arms he knew she had.

He lifted his gaze to her wide-eyed expression, unsure of her reaction. She seemed stunned for a few seconds before a wide smile split her face and she all but attacked his face again, kissing him with renewed vigor. She wasn't content with just his lips though and kissed a path to his neck.

"I love you too." Felicity whispered in his ear, and with one feral growl, Oliver was lost to all sense and reason. With his strong arms that Felicity had spent many an hour admiring from her desk chair in the foundry, Oliver picked her up and her legs immideately wrapped around his waist. He never for a moment stopped kissing her as he carried her, one hand grasping her thigh and the other with a fistful of golden curls, into his bedroom where they forgot all about financial reports and the pains of their past; if only for a night.

* * *

I just had to slip that Florence and the Machine line in there because I love it so much. Thanks a lot for reading and pretty please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
